Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick push-pull locking couplers for power takeoff yokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,532 shows a quick release mechanism for maintaining axial engagement in couplings. It shows a female drive member with radially movable pins that protrude into an annular groove of the male drive member. Camming surfaces surrounding the female member force the pins into the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,519 shows a quickly detachable connection for coupled shaft sections. A spring brased dowel rod on the female member engages a groove in the male member to couple the members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,816 shows a coupling device that uses a cam ring to force pins enclosed in the female member to engage a groove on the power takeoff shaft to be coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,951 shows a drive shaft knuckle coupler that uses protruding detents that lock into an annular groove in a power takeoff shaft. A cam ring permits exit of the detents from the bore to release the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,541 shows a coupler for a power takeoff shaft which lends itself to easy and rapid mounting and demounting from the power takeoff shafts. Three balls embedded within the coupler engage a groove in the power takeoff shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,924, 3,302,960, 3,747,966 and 3,764,153 show a cross-section of the state-of-the-art in quick release couplings for power takeoff shafts.
A need exists for power takeoff connections which have quick on and off one hand operation and which provide automatic positive locking.